


Nights on the Tour Bus

by getwaytooinvolved



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwaytooinvolved/pseuds/getwaytooinvolved
Summary: “Be a good girl for me, okay?” He breathed and grinned as your nails dug into his back, knowing exactly how much you loved it when he talked to you like that. “We’ll get into so much trouble if someone hears us”***********In which they break a rule and have to be realy quiet.





	Nights on the Tour Bus

You were immediately aware of his hand casually resting on your boob and his hard length pressing against your butt as you woke up to the bus still steadily driving down the streets. Smiling into the pillow, you shifted your hips back and bit your bottom lip as his hand on your chest squeezed gently, a shaky breath escaping his lips as you lightly ground against his crotch. Bringing a hand back, you rested it on the side of his thigh as he started placing soft and silent kisses over your neck. A very low sound rumbled deep within his chest when you moved your hand in between your bodies and palmed him over his boxer briefs.

He gently rolled your nipple in between his fingers until it hardened before he moved to the other one, his hips slowly moving into your hand and teeth gently biting your shoulder. “I know we shouldn’t do this” He whispered so quiet that you barely heard it, his breath tickling on your skin. The rule was simple: no sex on the tour bus. You knew that you’d probably break that rule tonight. “But I need you so much, baby” His hand moved from under your T-shirt to sneak beneath your panties instead, grinning against your skin as you willingly parted your legs for him.

You lightly teased his sensitive tip through the fabric of his boxers while he circled two fingers over your clit, putting just the perfect amount of pressure behind his touches to have you already getting a little wet. “Please” You breathed and shifted to lay on your back, your head turning to find his lips in a soft kiss.

It was so dark in the bunk that he just barely saw you, giving you a soft grin and following your guiding hand that placed on the back of his head, leaning in for another kiss that lasted longer. He slowly licked into your mouth and gave your clit a gentle pinch that had your breath hitching before he pulled his hand back again, instead hooking his fingers into the waistband of your panties and tugging them down. With a bit of shifting and your lips parting along the way you managed to pull his boxers off and have you laying flat on your back closer to the wall with him comfortably settling between your legs that spread around his hips. “Wanna taste you” He mumbled, peppering a couple of soft kisses over your neck before he dipped his head down. His teeth gently closed around one of your nipples, the T-shirt still in between creating a friction that had your head tilting back with a shaky breath before he continued further down. It looked uncomfortable, the way he almost folded himself in half to be able to bury his face in between your thighs, but you forgot about it when his lips touched your clit in the softest kiss before he licked over it.

You brought a hand up to cover your mouth, the other reaching down to tangle into his hair as he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked gently, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to stay silent if he went any rougher. He gripped your thighs when you angled your knees up on either side of him, his tongue slow and almost playful against your core in a way that had you dripping wet for him and yet not squirming against the sheets. He only pulled away when his back started hurting from the uncomfortable position, his weight settling on top of you while he leaned in for another kiss. You wanted to moan when he deepened the kiss and let you taste yourself on his tongue, but- almost like he knew that you wanted to make a sound- he bit your lip in warning. The fact that he knew you so well made you smile.

Forearms bracing on either side of your head, he exhaled loudly as you reached between your bodies and curled your hand around his cock, giving him a few gentle pumps before guiding him to your folds. His hips slowly moved forward, his face burying into your neck and his teeth digging into your skin to keep quiet as he moved into you with a slow and steady thrust. His breathing was a lot faster than usually and you knew that he was fighting back all kinds of sounds. He was usually never able to stay quiet when he first got to feel your warm and wet walls surrounding him.

Your nails lightly dug into his strong shoulder blades and you quietly whimpered his name when he couldn’t go any further, buried deep inside of you and faintly throbbing against your walls. Biting his lip to hold back a moan, he smiled into your neck and pulled his hips back just an inch or two before he slowly moved into you again.

His head tilted to nuzzle into your neck, breath hitting your skin as he set a slow pace, though you could hear how his breath hitched in his throat every now and then. His lips moved against your neck, mouthing words into your skin that he desperately wanted to tell you, but knew that the risk of getting caught was a little too high. And yet he felt like you knew exactly what he wanted to tell you by the way you kept tightening your grip on his shoulders and arched your T-shirt-clothed chest into his.

A sound outside of the bunk startled both of you, his body immediately stopping all movements. He lifted his head and turned it towards the curtain of the bunk, the two of you waiting for another sound before he turned back to you after a couple of seconds. You gave him a soft smile and reached up to cup his face, his head lowering to capture your lips in a tender kiss while he picked up his previous pace again.

For a really long time it was just that- slow and lazy sex while exchanging silent kisses, trying not to make a single sound while he kept rocking his hips into yours over and over. You figured this was okay, you probably wouldn’t get to come this time, but feeling him like this was enough. Until he shifted and changed the angle of his thrusts.

The whimper left your throat before you could hold it back when he hit that one spot, his eyes quickly opening in panic. “Shhh” His breath tickled on your ear, your teeth harshly digging into your bottom lip. “I need you to be quiet for me” He whispered while slowly rolling his hips against yours, his length buried deep inside of you and perfectly rubbing against your g-spot.

“I don’t know if I can-”

“You can” He whispered into your ear, followed by a gentle peck below your earlobe. “Be a good girl for me, okay?” He breathed and grinned as your nails dug into his back, knowing exactly how much you loved it when he talked to you like that. “We’ll get into so much trouble if someone hears us”

“I know” You tilted your head towards him, his lips immediately finding yours. But it got harder for him to also keep quiet when he felt his high slowly approaching, his teeth nibbling and tugging on your bottom lip while his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure.

Your lips disconnected when you arched your chest, his head dipping to place soft and silent kisses over your collar bones. “Shawn, I’m so close” You breathed and spread your legs more, but he reached down and wrapped them around his waist instead.

He placed a hand under your head and cradled you close to his shoulder just seconds before you came around him, a really quiet whimper leaving your lips that got muffled against his neck. Your walls squeezed him in ways that made it really hard for him not to moan your name like he wanted, his eyes squeezing shut.

He tightly bit his bottom lip and pressed his face into your hair when he came just seconds after you, swallowing down all the sounds that wanted to escape his throat while he gave you all he had, emptying himself into you. “Fuck” He mumbled into your hair and inhaled deeply, straining to hear if anyone was awake, but the peaceful silence in the bus continued, only occasionally interrupted by someone snoring.

Your legs dropped to the bed, arms weakly holding on to his shoulders while he combed a hand through your hair over and over, patiently waiting until you loosened your grip on him and rested your head on the pillows again. He leaned his forehead against yours and placed a soft peck on your lips, your hands cupping his face and thumbs caressing his cheeks. Suddenly a grin spread over your lips, his eyebrows raising and his head tilting into your touch. “I can’t believe we just did that”

He smirked and placed a few light kisses over your cheeks and jaw while he slowly pulled out of you, feeling the way your grip on his shoulders tightened for a moment before you relaxed beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @getwaytooinvolved


End file.
